Drink and Drive
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Darryl has to pull Prue and Piper over.


Title: "Drink and Drive"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Dedicated to: To Pirate Sparrow and Piratess Prue, with whom this idea originated  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Darryl has to pull Prue and Piper over.  
Disclaimer: Prue and Piper Halliwell; Darryl Morris; and Charmed are all © & TM Spelling Television Inc. and are used without permission. Everything else is © & TM Pirate Turner.

"Piper," Prue admonished sharply as her sister narrowly avoided missing a curve in the road, "keep your eyes on the road!"

"Hand me some," Piper replied, "and I will."

Prue passed the paper bag to her sister. Unbeknownest to the two sisters, a pair of solemn brown eyes watched Piper bring the bag to her mouth, tilt her head back as she took a long swig from the container, and then lower the bag with a sigh. Piper's brown eyes shone as she licked her lips to be certain to catch every delicious drop and handed the bag back to her older sister. Prue took the bag and lifted it to her lips just as Piper quickly returned her other hand to the steering wheel.

Inside the parked squad car, Darryl shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he had just seen, but he knew he had no choice. He had been waiting for his informant when Prue and Piper Halliwell had passed by. His eyes had been drawn to them out of curiosity just in time to see Piper drinking something out of a paper bag. Although she had had no apparent trouble keeping her vehicle on the road, Darryl knew his duty and that he had no other choice.

The siren's wail shattered the silence, and Piper glanced quickly up in her rearview mirror only to see a police car following them. "What in the world!" she exclaimed even as she slowed and began to look for a place to pull off the road at.

"You weren't speeding, were you?" Prue asked in disbelief. She had never known her sister to speed when it was not an emergency.

"No," Piper said, shaking her head in a movement that sent her long ponytail bobbing. Finding a spot, she drove her car to the side of the ditch and slowed it into parking. The cop followed, and both sisters watched as their friend stepped out. "Oh. It's Darryl," Piper commented. "He must need our help with a case."

"But why put on the siren and pull us over?" Prue asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Why not just call us?"

Piper shrugged as she answered, "I don't know, but why else would he have pulled us over?" Prue took another swallow from the container hidden in the medium-sized paper bag as her younger sister rolled down her window.

They did not have to wait long for Darryl as he quickly stepped up to Piper's car, still shaking his head in disbelief. "Ladies," he said, trying his best to be formal and not let his feelings for the two affect his job, "please step out of the car."

"Darryl, what is this all about?" Piper asked, her eyes widening in disbelief at the instruction. He was acting as if they were simply an average criminal!

Finally releasing the long sigh that had been building ever since he had first seen Piper take the brown paper bag to her lips, Darryl asked, "How could you, Piper? I would have thought that you, of all women, would have known better than to drink and drive."

Piper's jaw set at that comment, and her brown eyes widened. "Darryl Morris," she spoke through gritted teeth, a sure sign that her rare temper had been flared, "I have never once in my entire life driven while drinking or drunk. I neither wish to be killed nor get others killed. You know how dedicated we are to saving innocents! Why in the hell would we risk killing them ourselves!"

"I was hoping you could tell me that," Darryl replied solemnly. "I never would have thought it of you, Piper, but I _saw_ you drinking while driving!"

Piper's forehead creased with confusion, her anger too flared for her to be able to see the innocent mistake, just as Prue suddenly burst out laughing. Both Piper's and Darryl's attentions flew to Prue even as they asked simultaneously, "Prue, what -- ?"

Prue shook her head as her shoulders also shook with her continued laughter. "This is no laughing matter, Prue!" Piper exclaimed sharply, her brown eyes flashing. "Darryl --"

Prue finally managed to curb her laughter as she explained, "Piper, it's okay. Darryl didn't know." Lifting the paper bag, she said, "He thought we had beer or something in this."

Piper was silent for a second before the realization set in her, and her anger instantly began to evaporate. "_Oh_." She turned her head back to look at Darryl as she told him disapprovingly, "You should know us better than that by now, Darryl."

"I saw what I saw," Darryl explained, "and I have a duty to obey, no matter who is doing the wrong." Looking to the eldest Halliwell sister, he commanded as gently as he could, "Let me see the bag, Prue."

"Sure," Prue said with a careless shrug as she reached over Piper to hand Darryl the bag. "You can even have some if you want. I don't think Piper would mind, would you?" she asked her sister as she leaned back in the passanger seat.

"No," Piper said, a slow grin pulling at her lips. "Not at all."

By now, the poor detective was completely confused. Looking into the paper bag, he found a jug, and everything was explained the very instant he pulled it out. He stared at it, eyes wide, in disbelief. "Chocolate milk!"

Both sisters nodded, sharing in a soft giggle for just a split second before answering simultaneously, "Yup."

For a moment, Darryl was shocked into silence before he finally spoke slowly at first but then increasing in anger, "You mean I was worried about having to _arrest_ Piper over _chocolate milk_!"

Prue nodded. "Yup."

"Damn," Darryl muttered, shaking his head in frustration, "you can always tell when it's a Monday."

**The End**


End file.
